Feelings
by Mello McQueen
Summary: [Yaoi] Seto writes about his feeling towards a certain blond puppy and how he treats him. I suppose the full summery is inside though it's not much of a summery. Well just read and review okay. [One shot] ...yea it's kinda short sorry...


**Written By:** Hikari Riku Get's hit over the head by Yami OUCH! AND Yami Riku. **Y. Riku: **Nods That's better, after all it was MY idea. **Me: **YOU LIER! grrr...She's lying, don't mind her it was MY idea. ...okay that's it I don't want to start fighting in front of you people so I'll just move on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugi-oh or any of it's characters.

**Full Summery:** Seto Kaiba's English teacher has a meeting to attened, so naturally there's a substitute, one who doesn't know anything about English... so the substitute just tells them to write, he doesn't care what they write, and he isn't going to read it. He'll give them a grade so long as they're writing the entire time. So after some consideration, Seto begins to write, a letter of his feelings... 

**

* * *

**

**Seto Kaiba June 10th. English 3rd hour.**

I don't know when these feelings started to form inside me, but they did. At first I didn't recognize them for what they were, or for who they were for. But thanks to my Otouto, I have come to recognize them as feelings of love. It's a little troubling to say the least, especially since these feelings are directed towards the one person, I constantly try to convince myself I hate.

I constantly antagonize him, taunt him, tease him, bait a hook and dangle it in front of his face. I can never just be nice to him, I HAVE to be mean, cold, heartless, your standard bastard, jerk, jackass, you name it. It's almost a habit.

Though I hate what I do to him sometimes, I also thoroughly enjoy it, it's so much fun, he's always so aggressive, so arrogant, so mad. And it's because of me. I make him that way. It's gotten to a point where even my presence is enough to set him off. And I enjoy it. It's thrilling just to see how long it will take him to snap. Not that I enjoy being punched in the face, or stomach, or wherever he can manage, it's just amusing to say the least. But then again it always is.

Recently I've decided that there is no reason for me to continue to deny my feeling for him, though I'm not about to tell him how I feel. It's not that I don't think I could tell him, it's just that the thought of telling him scares me. Because after everything I've put him through, there is no way he could possibly feel the same way about me. I don't think I could handle the rejection that would follow my words. I often imagine what it would be like to tell him Aishiteru, and it never turns out good.

In my imagination he always laughs at me, or tells me he thinks I'm crazy, and that he doesn't love me, and in my imagination, I always try to show him that I'm serious, and he always tells me he hates me. Sure I know he tells me he hates me on a daily basis, but it's always out of anger, the anger that I've usually been the one to cause.

If I were to tell him I loved him, and he were to tell me he hated me, I don't think I could survive the hurt those words would cause, I would probably shatter into a million pieces.

My Otouto tries to tell me that I will never know how he feels unless I tell him, but I know that after how I treat him he'll never love me. All the names I've called him, I know that if someone were to call me those names, though I would never admit to it or show it on my face, it would probably hurt, at least a little bit. I always refer to him as a dog, calling him names, insulting him. Stupid worthless mutt, Pathetic dog, I always tell him things like that, every time I see him. Though deep down, inside my mind, if only to myself, he'll always be Jounouchi Katsuya my Koibito puppy.

OWARI

* * *

Okay that's all. I thought maybe the bell could ring, but I wasn't sure how to write that, so I just decided to end it with the letter. Please Review if you can spare the time. 

Also if I get enough reveiws I'll write another one, based on Jounouchi's feelings for Kaiba. Which I'll write anyway...even if I don't get enough.


End file.
